Sweet Dreams
by jackpittgregor
Summary: A few one shot prequel and extended moments (for This Too Shall Pass) set during Loki's first punishment for his attempts at ruling Earth and his initial return to Midgard.
1. Sweet Dreams

The torturous pain had barely stopped when he felt the sudden lightening of the chains that bounded around his body. The fact of which scarcely registered in his mind as he gasped for breath while the tremors that had filled him only seconds before began to settle. He blinked incoherently as he continued to stare up at the serpent wrapped around the branch of the tree and dangling above him. He could see the next drop begin to glide down the beasts tongue and he attempted to steel himself against the next wave of agony that was sure to follow. Then he felt the chain around his neck slacken and his head fell forward. Did he dare hope, was it finally over? He was pulled roughly off the ground by two armed guards and dragged away from the tree. He was tossed unceremoniously onto the back of a horse. His mind was a jumbled mess as he was jostled back and forth being ridden along as if he were some sack that had been bought from the market. This was the way that they dared treat a prince of Asgard? His eyes stared down at the cobblestoned roads that were passing underneath him. Were they taking him to the dungeons? What did Odin have in store for him now? Then the horse stopped and he was pulled back off as he fell to the ground in a heap. Loki barely had the strength to lift himself enough so that he could take in his surroundings but he realized immediately that he was in front of the palace. No doubt he was being brought here to be placed in front of the All-Father. Not for the first time he questioned the logic behind his plans. Was all this suffering really worth it? He felt the guards lift him by his shoulders as they pulled him forward, dragging him up the steps since his legs were so weak he could barely walk. They pulled him along the halls as servants gaped, turning away quickly and going about their business. He realized he must be quite a sight, how long had he been tied to that tree? He had lost complete track of time but he could see that his arms were grimy with dirt and he could only imagine what the rest of him looked like. He was shocked when he realized that they were taking him through the halls towards the royal chambers and not to the Great Hall. Then suddenly they opened a door and tossed him onto the floor. The taller soldier grabbed one of his arms and placed a golden bracelet on his wrist and then did the same with the other. They left him there collapsed against the tiles without saying a word as they closed the door behind them. He pulled himself up to a sitting position as he looked around the room. They had brought him to his bedroom. The room he had spent his entire childhood in. How strange? Was that it? Was his punishment over? What were these things on his wrists? He stood up slowly, cautiously as he tried to get his bearings. He could see himself in the mirror over his dresser. His hair was greasy and disheveled. He was so covered in dirt that his skin had taken on a darker shade all over. He barely recognized himself. He closed his eyes and reached out for his magic and it was then that he knew that his punishment was far from over. It was like seeing a cup of water right in front of you but not being able to extend your arm out far enough to reach it. Was this what these things were for? He thought as he attempted to rid himself of the ornate jewelry that wrapped around his wrists but it was no use. Damn him, he thought bitterly. He moved along the floor to his bath chamber and turned on the faucet. As he watched the water begin to fill the in ground tub, he laughed mirthlessly. Here he was a great sorcerer and he had to wash away the dirt like a common peasant.

When he was finally clean he sat still in the water as he began to finger once more at one of the bracelets on his wrists. How could he continue if he was cut off from magic? What was he to do with himself? Had everything he suffered been for nothing?

"Maybe if I closed my eyes and went under the water I could finally have some peace," he murmured to himself as he leaned back resting his head against the tiles and stared up at the ceiling.

"You wouldn't really do that would you?" her voice shot through him like a bolt of lightning as he sprang upright and turned in the direction of the sound. She was standing less than a foot from the bath. The first thing that he noticed was that she wasn't wearing her uniform. She was wearing a pretty purple dress that clung to her sensuous curves. He could see the outline of her thighs through the silky material that stopped slightly above her knees. The wide straps along her shoulders left the rest of her arms completely bare and the scooped neckline gave just a slight glimpse of the beautifully formed breasts hidden beneath the fabric.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he bit off angrily, uncomfortable with the feelings that her presence was stirring within him.

"I'm not sure," Natasha paused looking around at her surroundings in confusion. "I think I missed you. How weird is that?"

"Extremely odd," he mused, forcing himself to turn away from her and settle himself back against the tub. He took a long deep breath as he closed his eyes once more and tried to relax. "I must have passed out from exhaustion."

"You didn't answer my question," she continued as she took a step closer. "You weren't seriously thinking of drowning yourself?"

"You needn't worry, Agent Romanoff," he snapped. He opened his eyes once more and realized that she was close enough to touch. Why in the world was he thinking of her now? He thought irritably as he cemented his hand against the hard tiles. He refused to give in to these strange desires even in his dreams. He was not interested in a mortal woman, least of all this one. "I have worked far too hard to let my well laid plans fall to the wayside."

"You have bruises?" she inquired thoughtfully as her sapphire eyes fell upon the dark marks along his arms and chest from where the chains had pressed against his skin during his punishment. "I thought you healed instantly?"

"Asgardian metal is much stronger than your pathetic earthly trappings," the young prince frothed. "Fear not, Agent Romanoff, they will disappear soon enough." His emerald eyes watched her curiously as she knelt down and reached her hand out slowly, tentatively and glided her fingers gently along the bruise upon his neck. The feel of her fingertips made his entire body shiver. "Why are you touching me?" he gasped as he fought the urge to touch her in kind. A stupid question, he realized as it was his dream. She was touching him because he wanted her to. Only he didn't, not really. At least he didn't want to yearn for her this way. Why was this woman still haunting his thoughts?

"I don't know," she answered wistfully as her fingers travelled along to his chest. "I just wanted to."

"Well, stop it." He ordered defensively. He didn't like the reaction her touches were causing throughout his body. He was not like his brother to become undone by some mortal woman's caresses.

"Even in a dream you are an arrogant jackass," the black widow remarked as she brought her hand back to her lap. Her bright blue eyes staring back at him defiantly.

"And you are an overconfident manipulative shrew," Loki rasped. "Why don't you dissipate from my presence and leave me in peace?"

"Maybe because it's such a pleasure to annoy you," she jested as her gaze fell further along the tub. She bit her bottom lip provocatively as she continued to stare at him unabashedly. "No bubble baths in Asgard? The water is crystal clear." She did nothing to disguise the lustfulness of her scrutiny as she took in the sight of his body under the water. "You can do anything you want in a dream," she whispered almost to herself as she looked up into his eyes once more. "No one ever has to know."

"And what is it that you would like to do?" his voice slickened with need as he watched her maneuver her legs out from underneath her and dip them slowly one by one into the water as she continued to sit on the tile's edge. He could no longer deny the intensity of his cravings as he felt the hard pulse of his own arousal, hunger and temptation burned inside every fiber of his being. Why shouldn't he indulge himself in a small fantasy? She was right after all, it was only a dream. What harm could it do? He placed his hands on her thighs and pulled her gently into the water on top of him. He snaked his hand around her neck as he crushed his lips over hers. He kissed her slowly, intimately, exploring every part of her mouth. He breathed her in as his hands slid along her wet body until he reached the edges of her dress beneath the water. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She smelled of flowers. Violets and perhaps roses and something else maybe leather, he thought absently as he pulled the fabric up her body until he had lifted it over her head and tossed it onto the tiled floor. He smiled wickedly as he became aware of the fact that she had been wearing nothing at all underneath her dress.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked coyly as she ran her hand down his chest.

"Oh yes," he said huskily. "You're strong," he added, biting her shoulder lightly as he cupped her round breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples. "But so soft." She whimpered at his attentions. He dipped his head, closing his lips over her sensitive peak, drawing it into his mouth. Suddenly he couldn't taste enough, get close enough. She rolled her hips against him, sliding teasingly along his straining sex until she lowered herself to sheath him completely. The action caused them both to gasp in amazement at the feelings that overtook them as he pressed into her sweetness. The warm tension of an orgasm blossomed quickly. His blood boiled, pleasure overflowing as their bodies collided in a perfect rhythm until that blinding pulsing moment of release. She sighed, collapsing against his chest as he held her close. This was the most intense dream he had ever had, he thought as he struggled to regain his breath.

"That didn't feel like a dream," she exhaled softly as she lifted herself from his chest and gazed down into his dark green eyes.

"No, it didn't," he agreed. He traced his finger along her jaw and over her bottom lip before leaning in to kiss her once more. "Natasha," he whispered softly and was surprised to see the smile that formed upon her lips at the sound of her name. She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Then she disappeared.

Loki opened his eyes to find himself alone in his bath chamber, goose bumps shivering across his skin as he realized that unlike in his dream the temperature of the bath water had dropped considerably since he had dozed off. Still he felt rejuvenated as he stepped out of the tub and moved into his bedroom to find some fresh clothes. He was still Loki after all, the god of mischief, he would find a way to break these miserable little confines around his wrists and then he would complete the next step in his plans. Their victory over him would be short lived. In the end he would have everything that he ever wanted. Everything, he smiled to himself as he remembered his dream once more.

The black widow shot up from her seat as she looked about the plane, confused for a moment by her surroundings before she quickly remembered that she was aboard the quinjet and on her way to her next mission.

"Sorry I had to wake you, Tash," Clint quipped as he watched her with an amused look upon his face. "Sounded like you were having a really great dream," he chuckled," but we've landed and Fury wants this thing done like yesterday."

"What makes you say that," she asked trying to regain her calm exterior. Please don't let me have said his name out loud, she thought frantically to herself as she moved casually across the floor to retrieve her weapons.

"You were moaning," He grinned as he picked up his bow and quiver, "Very loudly, in fact."

"I was not," she remarked coldly. "We don't have time for your jokes, Barton."

"I'm totally serious," Clint insisted as he followed behind her. "Was it anyone I know?" he winked playfully.

"I don't remember a thing," she lied as she pushed the button to open the hatch. "We're on the clock, no more jokes." She sucked in another breath as she began walking down the ramp. She had been plagued by thoughts of him since he had been taken back to Asgard. To see him in her dreams was nothing new but nothing like that had ever happened before and it better never happen again. She had to do something to flush these crazy thoughts out of her mind before she went insane. At least she didn't have to worry about ever coming across him again in the flesh. He was safely imprisoned in some far away realm. Now if she could just get him out of her head than her life could finally go back to normal once and for all.


	2. The Beguiled

The sound of her heels tapping across the pavement was easily lost in the bustle of noise that inundated the city streets. The black widow's eyes remained focused on her current mark as she weaved in and out of the civilians moving along the sidewalk. He was a short, dumpy old man in a dark grey sweatshirt and matching pants. She sighed as she watched him open the door to the small café. Could this job get any duller? She thought to herself as she moved to follow him inside. What in the world had she done that Fury would assign her to shadow this sleep inducing misfit. She was going to have a long talk with the Shield director as soon as she returned to the base. She wasn't about to let her talents be wasted on any more of these crap missions. Natasha let the door swing shut behind her and then froze in her tracks. The café was empty but even more than that, it wasn't even the café. Not unless it had been remodeled in the three seconds that it had taken her to open the door. The room before her was a high end restaurant complete with candelabra's, laced table cloths and soft romantic music. A pity there wasn't a soul around to enjoy it. What the hell was going on? She scanned the room curiously. First things first, she thought as she walked further into the room. She would worry about the strange atmosphere of the place after she located her mark. She knew the old man had gone through this door so where was he? She began to move between the tables on her way towards the restrooms. It had to be either there or the kitchen. There wasn't exactly that many places he could have gone off to in such a short period of time. Especially at the snails pace with which the elderly man moved.

"I wasn't expecting to see you this evening." His silky accent drifted across her ears and sent a shiver down her spine. Much to her dismay, she knew that it wasn't fear that had caused the reaction throughout her body. She turned toward him without giving away the faintest hint of emotion as she stared at him coldly. He was wearing a suit much like the one that she had seen him wearing in the surveillance footage in Germany. He looked incredibly handsome. She brushed the thought from her mind as fast as it had arrived. She was not interested in him of all people. She wasn't and that was final, she thought irritably as she continued to berate herself internally for her weakness.

"What did you do with Franco?" She inquired. She tried her best to seem unruffled by his presence. She wasn't about to give the demigod the satisfaction of knowing that he affected her in the slightest.

"Who is that?" Loki questioned as he moved across the room to where she stood. The closer he got the more wicked his smirk became. "I shouldn't be surprised that you're here. I have had a glorious day today. Everything is going precisely as I have planned. Why shouldn't I reward myself for a job well done?"

Before she could even begin to process his words, Loki grabbed hold of her shoulders forcefully and crushed his lips against hers. It was fierce, hungry and lust-filled and for a moment nothing else existed. His tongue possessed her, consumed her as shivers of excitement tore through her body. Nothing had ever felt so good, so incredibly divine. Conflicted voices swirled inside her head as his hands slid slowly down her back. This couldn't be happening. His large hands encircled her hips and in one swift motion he had lifted her onto the table. She felt his long, lithe fingers as they travelled along her thighs, sliding beneath her skirt. Her skirt? A strange realization flooded instantly into her mind as she pulled her mouth from his and pushed him away from her abruptly. A quick glance at her attire confirmed what a part of her had known from the moment he had appeared. This wasn't real. She was dressed for a sexy night on the town not the simple clothes she would be wearing if she had really been trailing one of Shields disgruntled informants. She was dreaming. She wasn't sure if that made her predicament better or worse.

"Don't you like what I'm doing?" he murmured brazenly as his hand continued its path all the way up her thigh. His finger lightly teased the edge of her lace panties causing a shuddering little sigh to escape her lips against her will.

"No," she lied as she forced herself to back away from his touch. "This isn't what I want. Not even in a dream." She scurried away from the table, the noise of breaking glass and clanging silverware falling in her wake as she realized that she had pulled the entire table cloth with her in her mad dash to put distance between them.

"Eh heh heh heh, you look adorable when you're flustered," Loki mused, a playful smile adorning his lips as he stalked closer to her once more. "This is going to be even more pleasurable than I thought."

"I am not flustered," she stated coolly as she stood at the far wall of the room. Now would be a very good time to wake up, she thought nervously. "And nothing is going to be happening between us. I don't like you. In fact, I despise you."

"I don't like you either, not really." He replied flippantly as he continued to make his way towards her. "You are cold and much too smug for my liking. I don't care for your moral superiority." He was only inches from her now but she didn't move. She felt like a deer trapped in headlights as she stared up into his piercing emerald eyes. "But mostly I hate the way you make me feel."

"This is insane!" she gasped before he kissed her again, stealing the rest of her sentence and crippling her will power. What was wrong with her? She was an avenger. She was supposed to be fighting the bad guys not having crazy fantasies of one of them kissing her senseless. She moaned as his lips moved along her jawline, his breath tickling her ear.

"Do you know what I want to do to you?" His voice was level and smooth like a man who was used to getting his way. "Everything." He swiveled her hips so that she was facing the wall as he pressed his body flush against her back, his right hand glided back up under her skirt and resumed caressing her thigh while his other hand gently kneaded and stroked her aching breast through the fabric of her dress. She drew in a quick breath as he brought his mouth to her earlobe and continued suckling along her neck. Her senses were on overload in a very good way. Then his finger moved past the delicate lace of her panties and entered her slowly, achingly slow as she purred for more. His lips were still touching her skin and she could feel his grin at her reaction. Damn the cocky bastard, she thought for a moment but she was long past caring. Right or wrong, she couldn't deny how good he felt. She never wanted it to end. With a gentle push of his hips, he propelled her body forward. Natasha braced her hands along the wall for support, the hot hardness of his arousal pressing against her back through his pants as he shoved the hem of her skirt up along her waist. He placed his fingers firmly along the delicate waistband of her underwear and with one soft rip the white lace fell to the floor. She heard the snap of a buckle and faint clicking of his zipper as her breath hitched in wild anticipation. The fingers of his left hand moved to the wall, covering her own and trapping her in place. "I told you what I wanted. What do you want, little spider?" he whispered seductively. God, wasn't it obvious? Was he going to make her say it out loud? No, dream or not she wasn't going to give him that. She pressed her hips back rubbing against the hard ridge of his body. Bringing him to the moist heart of her, where they both knew that she had wanted him to be from the moment he had appeared. The hand that still held hers captive against the wall tightened as his other arm came around her waist possessively. He entered her slowly, taking his time, teasing her and teasing himself until they were both breathing roughly. Tipping her hips, he pushed into her with a force that stole her breath and made her entire body hum in pleasure. She arched to meet each possessive thrust until they finally reached an incredible, draining climax that seemed to never end. They collapsed together against the wall. The position was awkward but neither of them was anxious to move. Loki laced his arms around her middle and held her tight. He was a warm, hard weight pressing against her back. He was still a part of her, still inside of her body. They were still connected.

"Why does this feel so real?" her breathing choppy as she attempted to regain her composure. Loki kissed her shoulder tenderly. His breath warm against her skin. He kissed her again, this time lingering, his mouth open and slow and thorough. No, this definitely wasn't real; she contemplated as she enjoyed the feeling of the strong arms that held her so closely. Somehow she doubted that the God of Mischief would be such an affectionate lover.

"I suppose even in a dream, we will have to move eventually," he jested as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck. She smiled at his words but it was quickly replaced by a frown. This was becoming dangerous. These crazy dreams, the constant thoughts of him even in her waking hours. Why was she so enchanted by him? She had to put an end to this obsession somehow. He seemed to sense her change in mood as he let go of her abruptly. Her body sighing involuntarily at the loss of contact. Natasha straightened her skirt as she pushed her emotions down deep inside. The way she had been taught to do for longer than she could even remember. Emotions were weakness and she was not weak. She could feel his gaze upon her so she turned to face him. Her eyes like blue stones for all of the feelings they gave away. She had learned her lessons well.

"And the ice queen returns, I see." The young prince remarked as his eyes continued to roam her body appreciatively.

"Is that an attempt at an insult or a proposition?" the black widow probed dispassionately.

"I wonder what you're really like, Agent Romanoff." There was a playful glint to his eyes and a slight smile forming at the edges of his lips that brought attention to his dimples. The mischievous god was quite adorable when he wanted to be and she was very certain that he knew it. He placed his hands on either side of her face as he leaned forward and touched his lips ever so gently against hers. "To answer your earlier question," he continued as his voice grew somber and his expression serious. "I think this feels so authentic and real because deep down inside although I would never admit it, even to myself, I wish it were."'

"So do I." The words falling from her lips unbidden but she couldn't regret the admission not once she saw the mega-watt smile that it had brought to his face.

Natasha opened her eyes but she didn't move a single solitary muscle. She remained motionless staring up at her ceiling. She felt the rapid beating of her heart as her mind raced uncontrollably. Her alarm clock was still beeping loudly on her nightstand. She couldn't help but be a little annoyed that it had woken her and even doubly irritated with herself for wishing she was still asleep. Natasha sat up and slammed her fist down on the off button, nearly breaking the poor clock in her frustration. Her sapphire eyes gazed back down at her pillow longingly.

'Oh no, you don't," she snapped at herself. 'No more sleeping for you.' She jumped from her bed determined to push all thoughts of the tyrannical demigod from her mind. That dream was far too intense for her liking. It had happened to her once before. She supposed she should be grateful that at least this time there was no one around to witness it. What she needed was a new mission. Something faraway and covert should do the trick. If she couldn't will him out of her thoughts than she would just make herself so busy that she didn't have a moment to think of anything but work. She would speak to Fury about her next assignment as soon as she finished having a nice cold shower. Besides, she had to look on the bright side at least she knew that she was never going to really cross paths with him again.

Loki sat on the edge of his bed as the maidservant entered the room with a tray full of fresh fruit.

"Place it at the foot of the bed and get out!" he snapped. The tray rattled as her arms shook at the tone of his voice. She nodded vigorously while she made certain that she did as he requested before she ran out of the room nearly knocking straight into his brother in her mad dash to obey his orders.

"Was that necessary, brother?" Thor admonished.

"She woke me with her incessant banging," the young prince remarked irritably. "I don't recall asking breakfast to be brought to me." He stared blankly at the tray while he fingered the edge of the golden bracelet that adorned his wrist. He had been having such a vivid dream and a most enjoyable one at that before that peasant had disturbed his slumber. "What do you want?"

"I merely wanted to thank you again for your help," the thunder god revealed appreciatively. "All of Asgard is indebted to you, brother."

"I doubt Odin shares your sentiment," Loki replied dryly as he grabbed a few pieces of fruit and rose from the bed.

"Trust can be difficult to rebuild but you will have another opportunity in Midgard to prove your loyalty to the All-Father," Thor revealed proudly.

"In Midgard?" the young prince inquired. "He is sending me with you?"

"I know you don't care for that realm but…" Thor began before his brother cut him off impatiently.

"When do we leave?" the mischievous prince inquired. He was sure to keep his face even and his voice without emotion but there was no hiding the gleam in his eyes. Yes, everything was going precisely as he had planned.


	3. Silent Lucidity

Not for the first time that evening Loki stood in front of the door with his fingers hovering over the knob. After several seconds he moved his hand away and returned to his bed and sat down. A half-second more and he stood up as he began to pace around the small area of the sleeping quarters that the Avenger's had assigned him. He stopped abruptly and stared at the door once more. This had been his pattern all evening since Thor had ordered him to retire to this room and get some rest. Tomorrow was a big day. They would be retrieving the Chitauri scepter from its hiding place. Of course, Loki had his own plans to attend to once the staff was secure. His brother suspected nothing and the Avengers were just as gullible. They all accepted that he was no threat, letting him meander about wherever he pleased. There was no guard at his door. No watchful eyes taking a care of his movements. These gaudy little ornaments along his wrists seemed to be more than enough to give them peace of mind that he was harmless. But it wasn't thoughts of the scepter or Thor or even his well laid plans that had been preoccupying his mind for the past hour. It was the beautiful and deadly Black Widow who was currently residing in her own rooms which were barely two corridors away from his. She had passed outside his room twice. The first time he had thought nothing of it. The second time he was certain she had lingered for a moment in front of his door. And ever since then he had been staring at the wooden obstruction. A part of him wanted to go to her room, knock on the door and see what she would do. Any question regarding whether this attraction that he felt was one sided had been put to rest the moment that she kissed him. Still he doubted she was ready to give in to their mutual desires. And yet, that realization did nothing to quell the yearning that he had to open that door and head straight to her bedroom chamber. Loki exhaled audibly as he plopped back down onto his bed. This was absurd, he told himself, she was just a woman and a mortal one at that. Loki had never placed much importance on the fairer sex. They were always good for a bit of fun, a moment's gratification and a pleasurable distraction when desired. But no one had ever plagued his mind this way. No one had ever made him feel before. His need to see her, to hear her voice had grown so great that he physically felt an ache in his chest. It was strange and foreign to him and he didn't like it at all. The young prince lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. He needed to try and concentrate on more important things. Tomorrow he would be one step closer to the completion of his goals.

Loki sat regally upon the throne of Asgard holding gungnir firmly in his grip as he rose and began walking down the dais. He strutted toward the cathedral windows peering outside as the light reflected against his golden helmet and staff. His emerald eyes glittering with poise as he looked over his kingdom. His kingdom, he thought as his lips upturned in a sideways smile, how he loved the sound of that.

"You do realize how ridiculous that helmet looks, don't you?" He felt his heartbeat quicken at the sound of her voice, his long green cape swooshing with his movements as he spun to face her. He quirked an eyebrow as his dark green eyes settled over her sleek black form sitting leisurely upon the throne. He should be annoyed that she brought lucidity to his dreams with her presence and interrupted his fantasy of having finally attained the sovereignty that he so rightfully deserved. But the truth was that he enjoyed dreaming of her. Even more when it was like this. Somehow, when he knew it was a dream, it made it feel almost real.

"Mocking my attire? You disappoint me, Agent Romanoff." Loki replied as he began walking up the steps of the dais. "If you truly wish to insult me, you can do better than that."

"I was just making an observation. I'll save the insults for later." Her blue eyes sparkled as she crossed her leg over her knee and leaned back against the ornate chair. She had gorgeous legs and the smoothness of her black leather uniform only accentuated that fact. He moved majestically across the golden platform until he stood in front of her. His gaze gliding along her body appreciatively as her fingers tapped lightly against the arm of the chair. "You shouldn't do that. It's rude."

"Do what?" He inquired, his eyebrows furrowing slightly at her words.

"Stare at me like you're attempting to undress me with your eyes," the Black Widow remarked dryly.

"Eh heh heh heh," Loki grinned as his tongue peeked out slightly between his teeth. "Perhaps you shouldn't wear such form fitting attire."

"Perhaps someone needs to teach you some manners," Natasha remarked coldly as she entwined her fingers together along her lap.

"I would love to see you try," he smirked as he purposefully let his eyes fall across her body once more.

"You're not worth my time." Her voice was deliberate and without emotion as she held his gaze for a moment. She rose from the throne slowly, moving passed him casually as she began to place distance between them.

"You are not nearly as cold as you attempt to appear," the young prince remarked as he turned gradually and sat down once more upon the throne. "In fact, you are deliciously warm and brimming over with emotions that are just dying to be let loose."

"You think a couple of stolen kisses and you have the inside track inside my head?" Natasha remarked as she froze in mid-motion before twisting back to face him. "You don't know anything about me and you never will."

"Is that so, Agent Romanoff," His voice low and breathy as he twirled his staff between his fingers and watched her closely.

"I'm glad I imagined you like this, sitting on your throne looking down on everyone. A power hungry tyrant in waiting," she stated as she crossed her arms around her chest and angled her chin. "Because this is all you'll ever be. You're incapable of anything else."

Loki stood up abruptly, his fingertips grazing the point of his staff before leaning it against the gilded arms of the chair. A strange realization formed in his mind as he began to move forward. He knew this was just a dream and even if it weren't what should he care what this mortal woman thought of him. But he recognized in those seconds as much as he hated to admit it that he didn't like the impression that she seemed to have of him. He walked toward her deliberately as he placed his hands on either side of his helmet before gliding it off in one swift motion. He let it drop to the floor as he ran his hand through his hair. He stopped in front of her, his height forcing her to tilt her head upward as she searched his eyes. "Would you like to know a secret, little spider?"

"Does it matter?" she inquired stoically. She was trying hard to seem as if she was unaffected by his nearness but Loki saw the slight tremor of her lip and the hitch in her breath as she remained still before him. "I'm sure you're going to tell me whether I want to hear it or not."

"If I had to choose between having the throne," he whispered seductively as he skimmed his long, slender finger along her bottom lip. "Or having you, I would choose you." Then he captured her lips in a heated kiss, deep and passionate as he pulled her flush against him. He splayed his fingers in her soft red curls as he lowered his mouth, setting his lips along her throat. She gasped and her head tipped back. He could feel her pulse trip and tumble underneath his lips. He glided his fingers between their bodies until he reached the zipper of her suit. She pushed him away immediately. Her lush mouth was trembling and swollen, her face softened by the blush of arousal as she attempted to regain her composure. That gorgeous mouth, he thought as he gazed at her intently. He knew he would never have enough of those sweet lips and the fire that was held within them. He stalked forward even as she backed away.

"Even in a dream, you are a master manipulator and a liar," she snapped. "I'm through with these ridiculous fantasies. It's bad enough that I will have to deal with you when I wake up." Her voice was angry but the look held in her eyes was unsettled, confused and filled with longing.

"You can't doubt that I want you and there is no question that you want me too," he smirked as he began to circle her like a panther stalking its prey. "This is a dream. Why not make the most of it?" He stopped behind her, resting his hands cautiously against her hips as he leaned into her ear and whispered. "What a shame it would be to wake up without the memory of being inside of you to reflect upon." He breathed deeply, taking in her floral scent mixed with the leather of her uniform. She was intoxicating. Natasha turned in his arms, regarding him with wide eyes. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as her gaze fell to his lips. She glanced around the room for a moment before grabbing him by the gilded plates of his uniform and began pulling him back towards the throne. With one hard push, she shoved him down onto the golden seat and straddled his waist. "Eh heh heh heh, it seems you've had a change of heart," he taunted as his hands skimmed her sides.

"Shut up," she ordered. "Aren't you going to do something about all this?" She asked as her fingers ran along the ornamental armor of his uniform.

"You are very strong and very wise, Natasha," he grinned, slow and wicked while he watched the soft smile begin to form along her lips. Loki's heart pounded at the sight. A warning bell flooded across the outskirts of his mind. It wasn't prudent for him to become so caught up in this woman but he ignored the thought as he leaned up nibbling and teasing her mouth. Willing away their clothes with a simple incantation of his mind, knowing that he had the freedom to use magic here in his dreams without the prying eyes of those who thought him cut off from his power. He broke their kiss for a moment to gaze at his handiwork as she sat there naked upon his lap. His body went rock hard at the sight of her. She was gorgeous.

"I think I'm starting to like this dream," she teased breathlessly, arching her back when his tongue flicked over her ripe nipple. She eased herself down onto him, raking his flesh with her nails as she attempted to stifle a moan. He molded his lips and his body to hers as she sheathed him completely. His hips drove up to match her movements. She braced her hands on the marbled edge of the throne, her body flushed, her thighs shivering. Her whimpers turned to groans as they rocked together. He could feel the bite of her nails on his shoulders as his mind emptied of everything but the feel of her. The sounds of her pleasure urging him on as their rhythm increased.

"Oh my god," she breathed. She closed her eyes as she tossed her head against his shoulder and cried out. He melded his hips to hers with an endless pulsing, keeping her orgasm going until he exploded in his own release. Breathing with exertion, he wrapped his arms around her tighter. He relished the feel of her erratic breath along his neck and her soft breasts against his chest. Her gorgeous red locks tickled his nose as he brushed his lips along the back of her head.

"I can't wait to make this a reality," his voice a raw whisper as his hands glided along her back. She pushed away from him forcefully. His body mourned the loss of her weight when she lifted herself from him. He grabbed her swiftly by the wrist as he watched her curiously.

"No," she shook her head lightly. "I would never… I wouldn't… not really… not with you."

His emerald eyes held her gaze as he quirked a brow, his lip upturned in a slight smile. "I never give up until I get what I want," he stressed as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm gently. "Make no mistake, little spider, I intend to have you."

"Wake up, brother!" the thunder god's voice echoed through his ears as he felt him poke him roughly along his shoulder. "Loki, get up."

"What do you want?" the young prince growled as he sat up on the mattress. "First you order me to sleep and then you wake me. Make up your mind."

"Loki, it is morning," Thor advised as he took in his brother's disheveled appearance. "You slept in your clothes? Hurry and fix yourself up. We need to meet with the others."

"Others?" he inquired casually as he fingered lightly with one of the gold bracelets that adorned his wrist. "And which of these Avengers will I have to suffer with for this task?"

"I'm not sure," Thor admitted. "Does it matter?"

"No, not really," Loki remarked as he made his way towards the bathroom. "Though some of them are more irritating than others," he murmured as he closed the door behind him.

Natasha walked around her small kitchen in a daze as she poured herself a cup of coffee. It seemed her dreams were getting worse. Everything was getting worse. Last night, twice she had purposefully gone out of her way to walk down the corridor that lead to his room. At one point, she had almost knocked on his door. What had she been thinking? She supposed the reason why was simple enough. His last kiss had left her speechless and yearning for more. Was it any wonder that she spent the night dreaming about him? But no more, she swore to herself. She was the Black Widow and she was in control of her emotions. Besides, she only had a few more hours at most to deal with him. They would locate the scepter today and then he and Thor would be gone for good. 'Out of sight, out of mind' she thought hopefully and then she would finally be free.


	4. One Step Closer

The scent of flowers filled the air as she swung gently back and forth. There were morning glories, wisteria and magnolia's surrounding the park. She had even spotted some pink roses, yellow day lilies and tiny purple violets. The fragrance was beautiful. It wasn't the first time that she dreamt of this place. Natasha stared at the long green slide of the jungle gym and wondered for the millionth time if this playground could be from her childhood. She had no recollections at all of her life before the red room but something felt so familiar here. It was a peaceful setting. A place, she imagined, where a child could build lots of happy memories.

"Where are we?" Her heart leaped in her chest at the sound of his voice. She turned to find him standing less than a foot behind her. He was dressed in casual slacks and a short sleeved shirt. She wondered absently why she would have imagined him dressed this way since he always wore his Asgardian uniform. He stepped forward and placed his hand on the chain of the swing as he grinned from ear to ear. His dark green eyes crinkled at the sides and his dimples were beaming. It was an expression that she wasn't used to seeing adorn the demigod. He looked adorable. She turned away from him abruptly the moment that the thought came into her head.

"I've had more than enough of you for one day," Natasha snapped as she stood up from the swing and closed her eyes tightly. Hoping that somehow she could make him disappear, this was her dream after all and she most certainly didn't want him in it. "Please go away."

"Well, little spider," Loki began as he stood in front of her, waiting patiently for her to open her eyes. "It seems that I have not had enough of you. So you might as well answer me. Where is this place?"

"Some children's park, what do you care?" the black widow replied coldly. She moved around him and began walking towards the opposite side of the playground to get a closer look at the roses. She hated the feelings that his nearness always induced. She couldn't seem to escape it even in a dream. He followed behind her swiftly until he was standing at her side gazing at the flowers.

"Just curious," the young prince remarked as he placed a finger lightly across the petals of one of the rosebuds. She couldn't help but stare at his large, slender hands as she recalled the way they felt along her body. She bit her bottom lip at the memory and he smiled at her knowingly before she turned away from him and sauntered towards the magnolias a few feet away. He came up behind her once more. "Which flower is your favorite?"

No, she was not going to engage him in conversation. She would have to wake up eventually and she refused to spend another evening indulging in these wild fantasies. She would simply ignore him, she thought to herself as she continued to stare ahead as if he had never spoken.

"I bet I can guess," he intoned playfully. He moved to stand at her side but facing away from the magnolias as he scanned the area and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's the pink roses."

"One flower is the same as the next. I don't have a favorite. In fact, I have no interest in flowers of any kind," Natasha lied. She was immediately annoyed with herself for answering him and even more so for failing so quickly at her resolution to ignore him. Why couldn't she seem to control herself around this man?

"I'm definitely right," Loki insisted as he took a curl of her hair gently between his fingertips. "I'm beginning to know you quite well, Agent Romanoff."

"The only things you know about me are what you coerced from Barton," she barked as she knocked his hand away. His emerald eyes narrowed and his entire demeanor darkened at the sound of the archer's name.

"Is that so?" the mischievous prince rasped. "The roses are your favorite. There are different colored blossoms, all shapes and sizes all around this little park but that was the first spot you walked to. I know that I'm right whether you want to admit it or not."

"Believe what you want. I could care less." She shot back stubbornly.

"As for your supposed lack of interest in flowers, well I happen to know that is a lie." Loki divulged as he recaptured the loose curl and began twirling it once more. She moved to smack his hand away but he grabbed her wrist with his free arm before she could make contact. "For a couple of reasons," he continued nonchalantly as he held her wrist in place. "There's your perfume, although you have several different ones, each of them is a floral scent. Quite pretty, though you put it on so faintly you can barely notice it against the leather of your uniform. Unless, of course, one has the pleasure of being very close to you. Every day that I've been here you've taken the longer way to the control room down the only corridor that has small potted trees covered in blossoms."

"Let go of me," Natasha ordered angrily.

"Then there was the way you grazed your fingers along the petals of those tiny white flowers this evening when the battle was over and we were waiting to regroup with the others." The trickster continued. "Of course, you wouldn't have done it if you thought anyone was paying attention. You think flowers are too feminine and give an impression of weakness. And you are anything but weak, isn't that right Agent Romanoff?" He released her hand then and let go of the strand of hair that he had been winding around his fingers, his green eyes glaring at her challengingly as he awaited her response. But she wasn't sure what to say so she stood there dumbfounded. Why was he so confusing, even in her dreams?

"Tell me, Agent Romanoff," Loki taunted. "Is your little birdman observant enough to notice any of that?" A half-smile began to form on his lips and the tenderness returned to his eyes making her tremble. She backed away instinctively but his mouth was upon hers before she had barely taken a step. The first touch of his lips was sweet and warm. She shivered in delight as his tongue swept into her mouth, arousing feelings that she had been fighting desperately in her waking hours since his return. But here in her dreams it was so easy to let go. She breathed in his scent, surrendered to the warmth of his body, to the strong arms that encircled her shoulders. She kissed him hungrily, closing her eyes and shutting out everything but him. The taste of him, the feel of him was intoxicating. Long, deep sensual kisses that went on and on. Being with him this way was as natural as breathing. But it wasn't supposed to be. This was crazy and it had to stop. She tore herself away from him as she struggled desperately to regain her composure.

"You were supposed to be gone this evening," Natasha reflected nervously. "When the battle was over and we returned to the helicarrier, it should have been the end of all my troubles."

"Is that really what you wanted?" Loki probed. "I think there was a part of you that was relieved when you discovered that our only way back to Asgard had been stolen. Admit it, little spider, you would have missed me." She folded her arms across her breasts and scowled. He was so cocky and self-assured it irritated her to no end. He was too good-looking for his own good, she thought to herself as he winked at her teasingly.

"Could you be any more annoying?" she sighed under her breath.

"I could try. Eh heh heh heh," he jested. A small smile flirted with the corners of his lips. "I noticed that you didn't deny it though."

"Do I need to? I thought my dislike of you was obvious." She countered, her sapphire eyes glaring at him defiantly.

"You're determined not to like me." It was a statement not a question as his expression became more serious. Searching his emerald eyes and angling her head she studied him curiously. Perhaps if she could figure out this unsettling attraction that she felt for him in her dreams she could cure herself of it once and for all.

"You don't like me either. You told me so yourself." She revealed as she met his gaze unwaveringly. "You see me as some kind of challenge. It's a game to you, isn't it?"

"It seems I've had a change of heart on the matter," There was a slight shift in the intonation of his voice as he gave her one of those intense stares that sent shivers down every cell in her body. He took her hand in his and her breath caught in her throat. His gaze slid leisurely over her from head to toe as he pulled her along the path to a small gazebo. Strange, in all the times that she had dreamed of this place she never recalled this being here before. The flower boxes that surrounded the edges of the enclosure were filled with gorgeous pink roses and as she stepped inside her mouth dropped open. It looked like a page out of a brochure for a romantic getaway. The scent of roses filled the air and the soft light of the hanging lanterns gave everything a luminous glow. Her instincts should have told her to flee but she remained frozen. In truth, as much as there was a part of her that prayed that she would wake up without delay, the larger part of her wanted to pull him down onto the lush pillows that were spread along the deck and have her way with him. To her surprise, at the moment, she couldn't think of one reason why she shouldn't do just that. He looked at her sideways and smiled a slow, knowing smile as if he could read her mind. When he stepped closer, her eyelids grew heavy. The need to surrender was overwhelming. "Natasha, I … I would have missed you." Her gaze dropped to the sensual curve of his mouth as his fingers moved to tilt her chin. Then he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her so gently it made her delirious with longing.

"We have to stop," she mumbled against his lips. Where was her alarm clock when she needed it, she thought helplessly as she found herself continuing to kiss him despite her words. He angled his head. His mouth was skilled, hungry and relentless in his assault. His hands glided along her back, crumbling her resolve with every caress. Her knees weakened as she anchored her fingers along his shoulders for support. "I can't," she protested meekly as his lips feathered along her jawline. "I can't fall for you." The words escaped her lips without thinking and the sound of them shocked her to the core. What would make her think such a thing? Of course, she wasn't. She couldn't even make herself think the word.

Loki's head lifted from her neck as he studied her face. Then he smiled a purely sexual smile, his long fingers threading into her hair while he pulled her closer so that his lips hovered just a hairsbreadth from hers as his sultry voice filled her ears. "Yes, you can." He crushed her against him, melding her curves to his solid frame as his mouth stifled her moans of ecstasy. The desire to touch him and taste him flared in her. She pulled him down onto the soft sage cushion. A low chuckle of his delicious laughter echoed in her ear as they collapsed together along the pillows. His emerald eyes had the look of a predatory animal. She saw his pulse beating in his throat as she quickly tugged the edges of his shirt and dragged it up over his head. He stood back up and discarded the rest of his clothes. Her eyes travelled down his lithe hard body. She wanted him so badly she could barely think a coherent thought as she desperately worked the buttons of her blouse. He drew in a swift breath and lowered himself next to her. He reached out with powerful hands and jerked her against him. He pulled her close, rocking her into his naked body, his face pressed into her throat as his hands began to undo the buckle of her jeans. "God help me," she gasped as his fingers slid inside the warmth between her legs. She felt his smile against her neck as he moved his lips to the soft spot behind her ear, suckling and teasing her into a mindless frenzy. And then they were one. Her hands clinging to his shoulders, her nails digging into the firm flesh. She made love to him with the full-ferocity of all of her restrained emotions until she exploded into a thousand pieces as she reached that glorious peak. He surged up inside of her with a powerful thrust, a savage cry erupting from his throat. He held her closely, whispering soft kisses along her temple as his fingers began to play with a strawberry curl before he tucked it lightly behind her ear. The tenderness of his movements melted her heart and suddenly she found herself wishing that she never had to wake up.

"Oh my god," she muttered as she sat up from the bed. Things were getting worse, far worse than she had ever fathomed. She barely recognized herself anymore. She would never say such a thing to anyone let alone him. Falling? She was the black widow. She had never fallen for anyone and she never would. Thank god it was only a dream. She could only imagine the arrogant smirk that would adorn his face if he ever knew what went on in her mind while she slept. There was no way these feelings that were threatening to drown her were natural. He had done something to her. It was the only explanation. He meant to drive her crazy. First he plagued her mind with these uncontrollable thoughts of him and then he added this constant feeling of him in the back of her head for extra measure. She could feel him right now. How was she supposed to live like this? When she got her fingers on whoever had stolen the Tesseract she was going to strangle them with her bare hands. "Calm down," she told herself. "It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything." She repeated the words over and over in her mind like a mantra as she moved from the bed and prepared to get ready for another days work. Whatever his plans were, he was going to fail. She would never let him win.

Loki lied across the mattress, a huge grin plastered across his face as he twirled the cube in his hand. It had been so easy to swipe it, pure child's play. These mortal's didn't even make it interesting. Still it wasn't the ease with which he had taken the Tesseract that was responsible for his happy mood. It was the pleasurable dream that he had of the beautiful black widow and the prospect of seeing her in the flesh. He could feel her. She was still in her rooms. He looked at the cube for a moment more before he bid it to dematerialize with a wave of his hand. He stared at the gold bracelets along his wrists and chuckled softly. Such fool's they all were. He would have to deliver his prize to his cohorts soon but there was plenty of time for that. His mind kept drifting back to his dreams. He should probably stay away from her. It wouldn't do if anyone discovered that he had anything to do with the theft. Besides, she was a distraction to his real reasons for being here. Yet, he couldn't deny the yearning that he felt to seek her out, to be in her company if only for a moment. Every second that passed since his arrival on Midgard had brought him one step closer to making all of his dreams a reality. It was just that some dreams had begun to outshine others.


End file.
